Pretty Little White Bird
by Star-Child-Yeci
Summary: Draco always liked birds, how they could fly away without a care in the world. It wasn't until he started killing those little birds did he realize that he didn't want to be the Chosen One. He was a scared little bird too, and they took away his wings.
1. White like Snow

**A/N:** I went to the premiere of the HP and the Half-Blood Prince. It was great despite the fact that left out a lot. The trailer made it seem so much better. Oh well.

**Summary:** Draco always liked birds, how they could fly away without a care in the world. It wasn't until he started killing those little birds did he realize that he didn't wan to be chose. He didn't want the glory, he didn't feel honored. He was a bird too, and he was scared because his wigns had been taken from him.

**Rating:** T for Insanity/Suicidal Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

That little bird. That little bird that I killed. It was a white bird, small, tiny, breakable. It was different then with the apple. The apple there was a bite taken out of it. I didn't really think of it. Yet when I muttered the spell and sent the bird away, I hoped it would survive. When I opened the cabinet and saw it...the idea of killing something disgusted me. Yet I was the Chosen One. The Dark Lord chose me, and yet I cried for that little bird.

_When I killed that little bird, it hurt._

Katie came back. I never hated her despite her being a Gryffindor. I had just walked into the mess hall and saw her. She had been talking to Potter. She seemed weak, pale, different. She reminded me of that little bird. Simply killed because of me, hurt, and simply gone. She wasn't supposed to be hurt. Never her, Katie Bell wasn't supposed to be cursed. For I was the Chosen One. The Dark Lord chose me, and yet I cried for that little bird too.

_When she looked at me, it hurt more._

That stupid mirror. The mirror that showed me what a terrible person I was. I wanted to shatter it. I wanted the mirror to break and to use the shards to hurt. I splashed water on my face. Cool water, clear water, that was yet to be tainted. She taught me that while I cried about the two birds that I hurt. Those pretty little birds. But I was the Chosen One. The Dark Lord chose me but I cried for what I had become: I'm a little bird too.

_I deserved it, Sectumsempra, it didn't help though._

Then they came. Bellatrix, Greyback, and two others. Does it really matter? She wasn't there with me for once. That girl wasn't there. She left me, she claimed that she hated me. She was right, I hated me too. I held up my wand at him. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to hurt another little bird. He seemed accepting, though I thank Snape for stepping in. Despite being the Chosen One. The Dark Lord chose me, something I never wanted.

_When I showed him the mark, I think he saw the scars too._

Hogwarts. I never thought anything of it. Only when Bellatrix destroyed the Grand Hall did I feel like breaking down in public. When Hagrid's Hut went up in flames, I wanted to die. When she caused the Dark Mark to appear, I wanted to scream. Yet she continued and even Potter was going to be killed I felt sad. She kept killing those pretty, little, white birds. I don't want to be the Chosen One. The Dark Lord chose me, so it would hurt.

_It always burned black, so I burned the other one too._

* * *

**A/N:** If you are confused please tell me, I suggest to go watch the movie soon too. Draco is btw suffering from insanity, Schitzophrania, to be exact. Though at this point of time he's being very slowly thrown over the edge. The "Girl" he mentions is a figment of his imagination.


	2. Black like Ash

**A/N: To the person who reviewed and gave me this idea: darkangel61792 THANKS SO MUCH! **

**Summary:** Draco always liked birds, how they could fly away without a care in the world. It wasn't until he started killing those little birds did he realize that he didn't wan to be chose. He didn't want the glory, he didn't feel honored. He was a bird too, and he was scared because his wings had been taken from him.

**Rating:** T for Insanity/Suicidal Themes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, J.K. Rowling does.

* * *

She was always with me. Everywhere. Teasing me, carresing my skin. Draggin her nails across it. Mixing the water of the sink with my blood. She was the one who did it, not me. Never me. She advised me, cooing, tempting me. It wasn't until I had begun to kill the little birds did she hate. She didn't like it, though she insisted it had to be done. Despite the fact that I had done everything, I failed.

_"Draco, you really should just try again..."_

She always whispered. It seemed alluring. Simply her there, being with me; I stopped her from breaking the skin too deeply. She liked the blood. Yet she still hated the ideas which I had forced upon her. She insulted me, caused the hate to grow and grow. I couldn't take it. I yelled at her for once. I told her everything, how I hated her more then anything.

_"Draco, I hate what you've become..."_

She would insist. Defending herself, explaining that what I was doing hurt her too. I continued to blame her for everything. For the death of those pretty little, white birds. She cried. I caused her to cry, the very person that helped me to kill those birds was crying. Screaming, hysterical. Insisting that I was the one who needed help. That I was the one who had changed, not her. Never her.

_"Draco, choose; **that** or me."_

She said she would dissapear, but I didn't believe. She claimed that tohers would come and take her place. Drive me to do bad things. But didn't she drive me to do bad things too? Like killing the pretty, little birds. The black bird surivived. She told me once as we passed by them that each one respresented me and someone else. My mask crumbled, wondering what she meant by that. Yet I smirked and considered myself to be the black bird. The one that survived.

_"Draco, see the birds?"_

I understand her now. Now that's she's abandoned me. Gone was my temptation. She simply left. I instead began to see more, and more and more. It was like a huge sick family. Saying unforgivable, dark things. Trying to persuade me, to kill me. Yet they were too late. I traced the scars and added more, each day. Each passing day, watching the crimson blood flow. I was the one who caused them since the beginning; but she helped.

_"Draco, you'd be a pretty, little, white bird."_

I understood. I had killed myself. Now I was nothing, all that was left was the black bird. I hate that black bird.

* * *

**A/N:** If you are confused please tell me, I suggest to go watch the movie soon too. Draco is btw suffering from insanity, Schitzophrania, to be exact. Though at this point of time he's being very slowly thrown over the edge. The "Girl" he mentions is a figment of his imagination.


End file.
